


A Bittersweet Start

by Dreamshade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badassmarinette, Chat noir suit is armor texhnology, HackerAlya, Inventor Nino, Kawmis are human mentors, Other, Revolution, Technology advanced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshade/pseuds/Dreamshade
Summary: In a world where the government around the world falls, you can get away with anything and survive if you had the right technology.Marinette who had survived this change along with Alya and Nino, are looking for their friend Adrien.Adrien had been kidnapped a week before the revoultion started. Gabriel Ageste dead and Adrien gone, most consider their accident was a warining of the revolution.The goal had always been to find Adrien or what happened to him. Marinette decided to get the help of the man who had made himself a legend in this time.......Chat Noir





	1. Chapter 1

There was a time very long ago where eclipse’s would shadow the Earth in darkness. The people that lived in the path of the eclipse would fear that the gods were punishing them for something. For taking away the sun meant no more crops and with no crops the cattle would not be fed and they themselves would would starve. Their lovely children would play in the darkness forever, but that was before science, before we knew how our world worked.

I was lucky to be born in a time where we had technology, plenty of food, and no fear of eclipses. In this time people would travel great distances to be in the darkness to see the wonders of eclipses. We at the time had a stable government, education for all people youngold and in between. Our knowledge only grew from there and it was wonderful at the time, but there are limits to how far the world should go and we ignored those limits.

My childhood was blessed with that knowledge and that time of peace, I was so hopeful and sure of my future. About the time I was 17 the revolution happened everything fell around me our government, gone the people with no power no smarts turned to street rats. They were filthy, it’s like their minds literally turned into that of a rat’s digging through garbage, clothes ripped bones showing. Crime was high with no punishments, people died and their corpses would still lie dead on the streets, some people taking pity and buried their bodies, stealing from them if there was anything left.

My mother had left to her home country before the revolution started up then she was stuck there when it happened.Then it was just me and my father and our tiny bakery on main street that wouldn't last through the month. I had found someone willing to help me learn more about new technology and help me and my father survive. This new time we transitioned in though was cold and cruel, when I got home my father was brutally murdered his blood pooling to the corners of the bakery’s floors.

Master Fu the man who decided to take me in after my father's death, was a kind old man who was largely rich and used his wealth in a way to help others. He also took in my two other friends Alya and Nino, of course Master Fu was old and couldn’t help all of us, but his past students were more than happy to help. My own mentor Tikki was wise like Master Fu, kind, supportive, and had a sweet tooth in which I was more than happy to bake for. Nino’s own mentor Wayzz was also wise but took a more serious attitude, well mannered, he was incredibly loyal to Master Fu and calm Nino when he needed it. Alya’s mentor Trixx was too much like her, which I assumed why Master Fu assigned her to mentor her. Trixx though didn’t care for the truth as much as Alya did, Trixx would have holograms everywhere creating illusions also lie, she didn't have the same kind of sense of justice Alya did. Alya was obsessive for the truth where it was unhealthy and often revealed what she shouldn’t have.

In our group consisting of me, Alya and Nino, we were great and when we would go outside of Master Fu’s protection we didn’t have a fear of being kidnapped, used, killed and stuff much worse. To keep ourselves afloat, protected and if we could, help others we would go on missions gathering information or stopping horrible transactions. We learned beyond basic self defence and could throw a person twice our size across the room. 

Alya had accepted lies and that the truth was not for this new world, she actually made the best liar and for when we needed to go undercover she was our girl. Trixx had done her job well when it came to teaching Alya about hacking, binary and codes were too easy. Programming holograms were the hardest but I saw as Alya mastered them with grace. Now she didn’t even need to look at the keyboard when typing. At 18 Nino had made her a keyboard that could go under her skin in the side of her leg. It was so that in difficult situations Alya could make up an unplanned hologram to save herself.

Nino had a knack for building or repairing stuff, Wayzz taught him so much on creating a full on weapon out of a few parts of a remote controlled car. Nino was horrible when it came to undercover missions, so we never gave him an acting part, he would drive the van or install devices that were needed for Alya’s Illusion holograms. Coolest thing he gets to do is being a sniper when we need one, of course we were against killing so simply just putting them asleep for a day or two or as low as two to three hours.

I myself was originally going to be a fashion designer, but everything had changed, my dreams I forced myself to forget. Tikki though wouldn’t leave my dream be forgotten, she had convinced me I could still design, of course not how I wanted. I designed armor suits and weapons most often designed for Nino’s inventions. I wasn’t the best at close undercover operations, Alya convinced me I had a charm to me. Although Tikki never fully approved but I happened to be an excellent thief.

Before the revolution it wasn’t just us three we had another close friend, Adrien had all the qualities of a prince, he was born and raised to have a headstart in the time we are in now. He was a fencer, star athlete and on top of his class which definitely gave him more of a chance than half of Paris. His whereabouts to us were unknown, the week before our government fell news spread like fire Adrien’s father was murdered. Nino was devastated when he heard that Adrien’s body was not found and he was likely kidnapped. Alya later had suggested that due to Adrien’s family importance and Gabriel’s ties to the mayor, his death and Adrien’s kidnapping were warnings about the revolution. Our goal as a team, as friends were to find Adrien save him if he needed to be saved, if their beloved friend had to be dead then they would make it their priority to find out what had happened to him.

Rumors about Adrien and Gabriel being the warnings about the revolution had made Adrien more popular. Adrien was seen to be marked in history from that point forward, but his whereabouts being unknown were no joke he was gone and no one knew where. People of course had lied said they had Adrien in their head quarters, house, base whatever, Alya had checked them all and revealed them to be fake. Though some places did carry information about Adrien, he would never be there though.   
Other than Adrien another man had made their mark in history, imprinting himself to be a legend in the making. I was sure that if anyone could find him it must be him, from the stories and footage he was reliable. Even if he could not find Adrien he could definitely get me or Alya into those high guarded places with information about Adrien.

I had to find Chat Noir.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is libuellereves if anyones interested. Thank you so much to the people in the comments that supported me and others that gave kudos. It wont always be good because im literly a 15 year old that didnt pass most of her english clesses.

I really never got why people always come here so often, with the smell of vomit, alcohol with the smell of tons of people. This place was very dark apart from the distracting neon lights, with all the people crowded together dancing together in a inappropriate way. It had to be the worst place to go during this time, the alcohol impairing people's vision and slowing down their reaction times, darkness as another advantage. In this crowded place of people if someone were to steal from you, you would never know who.

This scene was meant for Alya I can’t help but to feel out of place. Alya had said that during her research Chat would likely be less threatened by someone like me. I could have felt offended by that, but I knew she meant I was more predictable and calmer than Alya. Of course being in a place like this I couldn’t bring anything super important for it might get stolen or threaten Chat Noir.

I found him sitting in the corner of the bar, in the shadows if he wasn’t blond or had green cat eyes glowing in the darkness he would have never been found. His cat eyes were following her, in slight panic her heart beat jumped. She sat on the edge of the shadows where she could be seen and close enough to talk to him in secret. 

“Well what a mighty fine lady you are” he purred slipping out of the shadows sitting on the opposite side of where he previously was. She could feel the green eyes traveling up and down looking at her thoroughly. 

“Are you checking me out?” she said feeling disgusted by him. I froze when he laughed, why was he laughing?

“I’ll admit you’re very sweet looking, but i'm not really in the tasting mood, I was more into the tiny metal thing in your arm.” He said pulling my arm towards him placing his thumb exactly where metal thing was. How did he know exactly where it was? Could he see through my skin? Alya definitely was meant for this more than she was, If he could see that, what about the thing she had to force him to help her?

“It just keeps track of my pulse” she says honestly. If he knew that maybe he would know that if he killed her her friends would know. Unfortunately it's not like he would care with his skill level he could probably and sadly kill everyone she loves.

“So you're probably being watched by close friends right?” He said his face getting uncomfortably close to hers. She nodded she could feel his breath on her skin he leaned towards her ear whispering softly into it. “I doubt you trust me but I need you to come with me to the roof okay?” He said his hand still on her arm sliding it down to gently grab her wrist. 

She wanted to leave she hated this place and him, he made her feel uneasy and his voice was soft, it had felt like she heard it before. Sadly though she couldn’t leave, he had to help her find Adrien, she wasn’t going to back down she still loved him and knew he was out there. I wish I had more of a choice though, I didn’t know him very well and he didn’t know me at all but decided to drag me to the roof with him.

I could have thought he was taking me up there to do something bad like kill and or worse. I also knew my body was definitely not made for stairs as he made me climb them fast two or three steps in front of him. I was about to ask why he was making me do this, why he was taking me to the roof but I could hear screams and the sound of guns going off. Someone was after Chat Noir obviously and he knew running away almost before they entered. He took me with him too so he must have known if he let me stay i’d die, but why save me? 

Something wasn’t feeling right not when she was here with Chat Noir. He saved her but technically could be trying to use her later to protect himself. She was a pacifist at heart though and she didn’t like how he let everyone in that club die or get shot. A loud bang of metal slamming into metal echoes through the staircase making my heart race. My eyes widening when Chat Noir picked me up bride style running even faster up the stairs. I would have complained about that if it were not the situation I was in.

He put me down quickly turning back to the door slamming it, I handed him a metal rod to help block the doors. “We need to go now” he said jumping on the railing on the edge of the roof, I found it impressive that he could balance so well on it. I followed him to the rail before realizing we were trapped on the roof and the only way out was down. “I never got to ask you why you sat by me of all people” was he really bringing this up now?

“I needed your help seeing as you’re supposed to be a legend or a unstoppable man.” He grinned at her as she said that but she turned away. “I can’t even believe you brought that up now when we’re trapped on a roof.” She said panic showing in her voice, before she would have cared if she showed such weakness but now was clearly a time for that.

“I assure you little lady that whatever you need help with I am not the guy made for it. And you shouldn’t worry too much about dying because we certainly aren't trapped.” Chat Noir said wrapping his arm around my waist lifting me up to stand up on the rail with him. “Besides what do you think I could do for you, i'm not up for killing anybody if that's what you’re asking for.”

“What ?! No, no killing anybody I just want to find my friend Adrien Agreste, I know you must have heard of him before I know you can help me find him!” His fingers had dug into her, still far from harming her, but the mention of Adrien’s name made him react he knew what happened to him.

“Hasn’t it been two years since anyone last saw him? Sounds like a boring case I think i'm going to leave you on your own for this Princess.” His eyes focused on his black ring that had a green cat paw print on it. There was a bang on the door they had blocked his grip tightened on me whatever he was planning he should get to it faster.

I ripped out my hair piece which was actually my own specially designed handcuffs. It wasn’t made out of metal so no one would suspect it to be any sort of technology not even Chat noir. He looked surprised upon seeing it, Using his delayed reaction to my advantage handcuffing his right wrist to my left wrist. 

“Oh you kinky sneaky little ugh!” Chat noir groaned staring at his imprisonment.

“Did I mention that he’s a very close friend and I really want to find him?” She asked the poundings at the door getting louder by the second. “And I'm not uncuffing you till I find him.” I said glaring daggers at him. He had that look again that smug look with the shitty grin he was about to say something I wasn't gonna like.

“Well that sounds like a marriage proposal” Chat Noir said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively using the arm the was still wrapped around my waist he pulled me closer to him. “So death till we part.” The roof door finally gave out but she forgot about that when Chat Noir pressed his lips to hers. 

She barely noticed that Chat Noir had let them fall off the building. Believe it or not it was actually her first kiss and Chat Noir stole it. He pulled apart first and I ended up in his arms bridal style again, he didn't have his armor suit on. I looked beneath us to see we were flying on a black vehicle of some kind, it must have been his armor. The shock stopped me from admiring the complicated designs of his suit. I still couldn’t grasp why he kissed me I was nothing but a stranger.

“Listen to me Marinette.” Chat Noir said his glowing green cat eyes were still there even without the suit staring at me very seriously. “If you cannot see Adrien right now then it’s likely you never will and you should stop searching for him immediately.”

I wanted to argue with him I could never leave behind Adrien what did he even mean by that? Then realization made me stop breathing…. He called me Marinette, I never told him my name… “listen to me Marinette”   
Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how blind she is in the show or in my fanfiction tbh. I kinda wonder if I made them kiss to early but I saw this amv where two people kiss and fall off a building it was pretty cool so I decided to put that in here. The song playing was partners in crime so thats where the death till us part came from.


	3. Not really a chapter

Okay so imma procrastinator so I didn't finish the third chapter but it will come out soon though! This isn't actually a chapter but just some stuff I wanted to add for all of you some details that I am not sure if I'll make it too noticeable in the story. 

Marinette has long hair, it's kinda wild.  
Marinette’s outfit is a lot like Bridgette’s in the PV trailer.  
Adrien’s eyes can revert from cat to normal.  
Plagg is the maniac that gave him the eyes.  
Marinette’s hair isn’t in pigtails.  
Plagg and Tixx are siblings, and Trixx chose a dog like animal (fox) because Plagg chose a black cat.   
Plagg and Trixx are cousin's with Peacock kawami.  
Plagg and Tikki are asexual. Plagg is heteroromantic and Tikki is panromantic.   
No matter how much he sleeps Plagg always looks sleep deprived.   
Plagg will be in later chapters won’t come in too soon.  
Not all of the kawami mentors will stay with Master Fu and some were forced to leave   
Tikki is a medic as well as a fighter.  
I got no realistic explanation for How the revolution started.  
When Tikki don't pay attention to Plagg he knocks shit over.   
Have I ever said how much I love Plagg ?  
Plagg hates Wayzz because he gives him existential crisis  
The photo’s of adrien and marinette on my tumblr if you're curious.  
I took so long posting because I had an existential crisis at like 10:00 PM  
Ask me in the comments what you want to know I'll answer if it doesn't spoil the story line


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because I'm a huge procrasinator sorry. But this chapter is longer than the others so enjoy.

Adrien’s POV  
Honestly? Seeing Marinette at that bar was a shock, she did look pretty though. It hurt knowing she couldn’t recognize me, but I think that I don’t want her to recognize me. We weren't actually that close in high school, I didn’t ever get the chance to know her but I cherished her, Nino and Alya as great friends. Seeing the passion she had trying to find me was even a bigger shock than seeing her at the bar, I figured they forgot about me. 

The most shocking thing about her though was that she didn’t change much. And I should have remembered that she was smart and clever, she didn’t know about my eyes but still managed to hide the fact her hair piece were handcuffs. I admired her a lot to be honest, she stood up for others and cheered everyone up when they were down. She was beautiful then and even more beautiful now, while I was obedient, kind and never would hurt anyone. Too bad I’m not like that now, I never really lost my kindness I just don’t show it often, no one controls what I do now and now I would be definitely able to hurt someone.

Not in the slightest do I mind being handcuffed to Marinette, but I as my Chat Noir personality I wanted no one to find Adrien. She has been looking for me since the revolution started, probably with Alya and Nino. I had to tell her honestly if she couldn’t see Adrien under the Chat Noir armor suit then she’ll never find him. I wonder if she was just blind or could Alya and Nino not recognize him either?

That metal thing in her arm was a tracking device, but she didn’t lie about it tracking her pulse. Her friends, hopefully still Alya and Nino were tracking her and knew she was alive. He had used his armor as a sort of flying skateboard and landed them far enough away from those people tracking him. By the time they leave that building Marinette and I will probably be long gone, unless she lives nearby here of course.

He swiftly put her back on her own two feet after they landed the armor immediately wrapping around him again. “How did you know my name?!” She asked her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, eyes glaring at me, stepping closer into my body space (not that I haven't crossed that line tonight). “Shit” I thought, totally forgetting that Chat Noir doesn’t know her name.

“Please you think I didn’t know you were coming into that bar for me Marinette?” He didn’t know she was coming he just wanted to mess with the people following him. “I did my own research on you too, you know.” He smirked, it was fake but it would sell the lie. “Your father and mother were bakers right? I know your friends Alya and Nino too, you would be surprised about the things I know.” Or the lack of things I know. Pulling Alya and Nino into the lie was tricking considering they could be dead and I wouldn’t know.

She turned away from me, did she know I was lying? Oh god are Alya and Nino dead?! He saw her hand reach up to her ear and heard her mutter something small. He used his cat eyes again they saw through so many things like skin or even in bones. Metal objects or technology was what he aimed to see most, it shocked him seeing the handcuffs because they weren't made of metal and were not inside her body, which most people would keep their weapons. He saw earrings, her communication devices were jewerly seriously? He got a closer look it wasn’t made out of metal as far as he could see, his eyes could see what material things were made of but his eyes saw nothing on the earrings which was odd. He should keep a close eye on them. 

“Come on you’re coming with me” Marinette said not even waiting for his response. “You don’t mind seeing my friends do you?” She said probably to break the silence after dragging him probably a mile where they were before. And no he definitely did not mind meeting her friends as long as they were Alya and Nino, he missed them so much. He hoped they didn’t change like he did but did change like Marinette had. He didn’t answer her question and continued to follow her blindly.

“So this is the famous Chat Noir trouble maker of Paris and legend of the revolution.” That voice was familiar but he couldn’t locate where it was coming from his eye’s didn’t help him much either, they must be above me. He looked up not amused with the smirk on this woman's face, she jumped from her post below into the light post’s light. 

It was definitely Alya, her look at least his eyes saw right through her literally. She had cut her hair it was short and wavy unlike Marinette’s that had grown long and messy. With no actual metal gadgets on he could tell this was an hologram. It was an impressingly good hologram too, he saw others who tried at making holograms but they usually got the shadows or proportions wrong for it to be an accurate hologram. If she was this good what about Nino? What had he learned to do? And Marinette? There was much more to learn about her after these years.

“Why it’s good to see you too Alya, I heard how talented you are it’s finally good to meet you in person or would be, but in hologram form is great too nothing less.” It probably isn’t a good idea to keep lying but so far nothing bad has happened yet. “I would shake you hand but you’re a hologram and i'm tied up at the moment.” His right hand still handcuffed to Marinette. 

“A jokester aren't you? But questions first how do you know about my great talents?” Alya asked. “I'm not often showing my face long enough for people to recognize it.”

“Does it matter?” He asked knowing damn well it did matter. “It’s not like it’s a smart idea telling you of my great ways.” That was a smooth save but a close call, before when lying he didn’t have much risks but now they could find out he’s Adrien and he didn’t want to deal with that or be him again.

“Aw you’re no fun” Alya booed the hologram disappearing and the real Alya popped up. “Come this way to your room since you’ve come here so willingly on your own.” Alya said sarcastically. She disappeared into the nearby wall, it was an illusion not a hologram so he didn’t see it coming. He should have seen the huge metal door though even through all that brick.

He sighed as Marinette covered his eyes to prevent him from seeing how to get in it was a smart idea. His cat eyes could see through her hands he smiled that she had forgot. He could see the gears turning in the door, while memorizing which metal keypad buttons were pushed in. He was surprised that after the big metal door was shut his ties to Marinette were broken.

“You can be free in here but those handcuff will always be on you till we find him.” Marinette said her serious tone making him frown as they walked to a metal room not exactly like a prison but not exactly fun either. “This is your new room have fun in it.” Those where Alya’s last words before her and Marinette left me alone in my new room.

“Yay” I said un-enthusiastically. There was nothing in this room but a bed, mirror and a closet full of clothes. My armor took itself off of me it was very advanced in technology even in this time. I looked in the mirror seeing my messed up blond hair it had grown darker over the years and wasn’t as shiny like it was in highschool. He has actually not looked in the mirror a lot since the revolution unless it was to shave or wash his face. He was naturally photogenic so seeing pictures of himself reminded him of the times he was a model before he screwed up his eyes became an orphan did that horrible thing that led to much more. 

His thoughts interrupted by the sound of the door opening. “Hey man you know the door is unlocked you can come and hang out with us if you want.” Nino? He had survived and lived just like Alya. He was happy to see his old probably ex-best friend he had changed in looks like Marinette and Alya, grown taller more fit too his hair was longer and he didn’t have a red hat or glasses anymore.

“Well I didn’t want to blind everyone with how great I am being a legend and all.” He joked not really caring at all if people noticed him or not. “The girls don’t think you’re that great you know” Nino said plainly. Maybe he could make a new friendship with Nino a new one with the new him. “I know I’m not actually that great but it would be great if everyone thought that.” He said truthfully.

“You know we want you to find my bud Adrien right?” Nino asked, I nodded in response. “I know you probably don’t care, I mean he’s just another guy to you. But to me, Marinette, and Alya he’s our best friend we knew him since high school, he was like a brother to me. I hope you know that I don’t really want to force you into this but we really need him back and afterwards I hope we know eachother well enough to stay in contact afterwards i’d love to repay you.”

“How are you sure I won’t betray you? Or I won’t stay and help it’s not like you can prevent me from finding a way to leave.” I said Watching as Nino slowly went back to the door.

“Because you remind me of him, look like him too.” Nino said smiling at him. “It’s just a feeling but I hope it’s right.”

“You don’t know Chat Noir it’s a foolish move.” He shouldn’t ask this question maybe it was too much of a risk but he had to know. “If I do find him though if we find him and he’s not the Adrien you remember what will you do? It’s been years since you seen him and the world has changed so much how do you know he hasn’t stolen or killed someone to fit into this new world? Last thing I knew he was kidnapped right they killed his father too, those people would have tortured him and no one is the same after torture, they all leave with broken minds but what would you do with him if you got him back and he didn’t remember you?

“We would take care of him of course. If Adrien doesn’t remember us then we’ll start over help him get through life and let him heal. We are close friends we won’t leave him behind.” And with that Nino left him alone again in his room. Part of him wanted to call Nino back and ask him what he would do if Adrien left on purpose and never meant to meet his friends again? It was just begging for them to notice he was Adrien and he couldn’t let them know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants to know my tumblr is libellulereves. I do have drawings of bittersweet Marinette and Adrien on there too honestly Marinette has changed the most and has a lot of ladybug stuff in her outfit due to having Tikki as a mentor. Adrien looks older and his hair is longer and shaped in a way because his helmet kinda does that to his hair.


	5. Discontinued

Im really sorry to say that this is a discontinued fic. I lost inspiration and motivation on it, I'm sorry. Honestly I never had a real plot line for this story I was just in love with the thought of this au.


End file.
